


The Reek of Bones

by KillTheDirector



Series: Come The Avarice [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Hannibal is coming for you Will, Murder, Pregnancy, Will is not okay, female!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: The smile he had given her is bright and white against stretch marks, constantly reminding her that even if he hadn't left her with a child, she would forever be marked by him.





	

Will stares at herself in bathroom's mirror, her thin hands resting atop her stretched stomach. Water drips from the ends of her curled hair, over the swell of her breasts and onto her scarred knuckles. 

She breathes softly, fingers tracing the taunt skin. The smile he had given her is bright and white against stretch marks, constantly reminding her that even if he hadn't left her with a child, she would forever be marked by him. 

Will wets her lips with a quick swipe of her tongue and drops her hands. She turns from the mirror and steps out of the steamy bathroom; her dogs trail after her as she tugs on clothes and pulls her thick hair into a messy bun. Her tired eyes glance at the television that's perpetually turned onto the news; a grimace twists her mouth when she sees a sculpture created out of human remains that has his finger prints all over it. 

It's in Florida where she used to be. 

Will turns off the television and pulls on her heavy coat. Snow falls in huge flakes outside of her window and her dogs whine and dance over the well worn floors of her newly purchased cabin. They shoot out into the dense wood when she opens the door, barking and yipping happily as they trot through the snow. 

Will blows on her cupped hands in order to warm them. Every time she blinks she can see the grotesque image of Hannibal's work superimposed on her eyes. 

It reeked of anger. 

She wonders if he knows what he had left her with, and the thought has her rubbing a hand over the swell of her abdomen. She had left Florida for some place remote and had chosen Oregon because she missed the snow. 

Also it was far enough away from Baltimore that she felt a small margin of relief. 

Will glances at her watch and lets out a soft curse before whistling sharply for the dogs. She hears them howling and opens the door; a small smile comes to her mouth when they come charging inside, all wet noses and lolling tongues. 

She leaves after making sure they have food and water before locking up the cabin. Will clenches her jaw tight when she sees the Stag and Doe watching silently from just beyond the tree line. 

The Jeep sputters to life and she pulls away with a little more speed than needed. She doesn't look in her rear view because she knows they're following. 

Will is grateful the drive to town is shorter than it was when she lived in Wolf Trap, and when she pulls into the parking lot of the local doctor's office, she's pleased to note it's on time. 

She signs in and offers the receptionist an awkward smile; something self conscious curls in her gut when the woman stares a little too long at the scars on her face. She sits far away from the desk and front door, curling her body protectively away from prying eyes. 

Will looks up to the television mounted on the wall and lets out a soft hiss. It's Hannibal's message splayed out in high definition. 

_How dare you leave me?_

The victim is holding her heart in one hand while she's speared on some sort of pike, causing the point to protrude out of her stomach. Her entire chest cavity is opened to the falling rain while her throat has been cut almost enough to sever her head. 

Will can't look away, her eyes wide and heart pounding a quick staccato rhythm against her breast bone. The words **Ripper Strikes Again** scroll across the bottom, but it's no contest who it could be. 

"Wilhelmina Graham?" Will practically jumps up from her seat and all but runs to where the nurse holds open the door. The woman glances behind her after seeing the stricken look on Will's face and blanches. "There are some sickos in the world, huh?" 

Will swallows thickly, her palms sweating while she struggles not to puke. "You have no idea." 

()()

This is the first time Will has come to the doctor since moving, and she knows that there will be the inevitable question about the scar running over her stomach. 

She bites down on the inside of her cheek while she lifts up her shirt; the doctor's eyes widen and she breathes out a surprised "Oh." 

"Bad...bad boyfriend." Will says, her voice catching because she hasn't spoken to anyone since moving in. The doctor's expression flickers from surprise to sympathy before settling on professional neutral. 

"We'll Miss Graham, today you'll be able to learn the sex of your baby." Will likes that the doctor is able to compartment her shock and smoothly transition into her work. "Some mothers like to know while others like the surprise. Would you like to know it?" 

Will looks down at her bare stomach. Her imagination has given her a life with both a boy (who has her eyes and hair but Hannibal's ability to dig his fingers deep into her brain) and girl (who is a cross between the both of them and can look into ones soul). She swallows thickly and glances up at the doctor; she nods once. 

The goo is cold on her stomach and causes her to flinch. The doctor laughs sheepishly and begins to move the wand over the skin. "Sorry, it's always cold." 

"It's fine." Will's eyes are planted on the monitor as the image comes into focus. She sees the baby's head and then its little body; she blinks away tears, frowning at the reaction because this isn't the first time she's seen it. 

The doctor moves the wand a little more and hums softly. She turns to Will with a small smile, her dark eyes sparkling. "Congratulations Miss Graham, you're going to have a little girl." 

Will feels her mouth go dry, and fresh tears are beginning to claw at her eyes. The doctor wipes off her stomach. "Do you have any names picked out?" 

She knew which names she would give her baby: Jack if it had been a boy and, "Abigail...h-her name is Abigail."


End file.
